


Twisted Words and Crazed Love

by TisBee



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, Implied Neglect, a bit of angst, basically a character study, like a line of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: A character study of Linda Monroe herself
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Twisted Words and Crazed Love

Despite everything, Linda Monroe wasn’t a particularly proud woman. You would have thought she was but she wasn’t. She wasn’t proud of anything she had ever done in her life, even though she had grown so far from the small reckless girl she had once been.

She slumped against him slightly, but he caught her.

“Do you see him?” He repeated over and over again.

“Yes I fucking see him.” She interrupted.

He let her fall to the fall, and she stayed there, paralysed in her awe.

“Can you feel him?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” She whispered.

She could feel his power enveloping her, shock ricocheting through her body as adoration engulfed her. A green glow encased her and she revelled in the light, the love, the _worship._ It was finally there after all the years of being empty and she couldn’t bear to lose it.

It began to slip away and she tried to cling on to it but it was gone. She shook, trying to reach out and find it again. Panic. She _needed_ it.

“Be patient. It will all come soon, and more.” He told her and she nodded. It would all come in due course. Everything she had ever wanted. It would all be hers. And of course it would. How else would her life had gone? This was merely to be expected.

She had always known this would come. She deserved it. Deserved every little bit of what she would get.

That’s what she told herself, at least.

If she was quite honest she would have said that it shouldn’t have been her. But she wouldn’t say that. You didn’t refuse things in life, even if you hadn’t entirely earned them. She hadn’t earned a damn thing in her life. But she’d had to fight for it. And she would keep fighting for it. Because if she didn’t get herself somewhere, she’d be no one forever. And that was what scared her.

She used to think that all she wanted was to be loved. But now she really saw what she needed. She would have nothing less than worship. Love… was simply not enough. It would never have been enough and Linda was glad she had discovered that now, rather than far too late. Now she could get what she truly needed.

How could she have never seen this before? Adoration had once been something so abstract, so disassociated from her that she’d never even thought about it, thought about what could have come from it. But none of that mattered now. She could see it all. Everything was coming together in her favour. Just as it should.

Yes, she had her husband, but she didn’t love him and he didn’t love her. She was nothing but a trophy wife. Only there to sit around and look pretty for rich clients. A pawn. But she was fucking good at what she did.

And she had her children. Four of them. Two of them weren’t even her husbands, but she told him they were and who was he to question it? Even if he did, he had enough of his own affairs to let a few of his wife’s slide. Not that he’d have let her get away with it if she was caught. So she just didn’t get caught.

Not one person questioned the fact that she had children with another man. They all looked like his and so they were.

What could she say? She was damn good at her job.

But she still strived for more. Who wouldn’t? She needed it, felt it tugging at her soul. And anything he wanted she got. Now was _her_ time. Not her children’s, or her idiot husbands. Hers. They’d picked her for a reason, whoever ‘they’ were. They’d picked _her._

All her life she’d been second. The second, middle child. The forgotten one, the unwanted one, the problem one. Hell, she was even his second wife. She knew he had countless other children. He probably had more girlfriends than he could count. She certainly did.

Her blood suddenly ran cold. What if she was the second choice? She wanted to ask but she hesitated. How could she ask it without being completely vulnerable? If she was anything, she was certainly _not_ vulnerable. She tensed, and he gripped her arm again.

Pulling it away from him, she relaxed her shoulders and stood to face him. He was a lot taller than her, even in her heels but she wouldn’t let that faze her.

What had she been doing on the floor for all that time? She had been raised so much better than that. He looked her up and down approvingly and she stared right back at him. A small smile played on her lips.

“We’ve been waiting for you for a long time, Linda Monroe.”

She tilted her head.

“We need you, and you need us, no?”

She nodded and he smirked at her.

“Good. We’ll get along just fine then.” He said.

Then he walked away, leaving her alone.

She was still staring after him after he was long gone.


End file.
